


Change of Fates

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When roles are changed so are destinies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Fates

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU fic centered around Qui-Gon and Dooku.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon watched the Initiate Tournament, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was there. He had no interest in taking another apprentice after his failure with his previous Padawan, Xanatos. Yet there he was, watching the children, a human boy in particular.

The child didn't seem very special at first glance. He was about nine standard years with black hair and dark eyes, and was rather small for his age. Qui-Gon ran a critical eye over him, remembering that he himself had been small. The boy could easily grow to Qui-Gon's own towering height. Despite his young age, he was obviously skilled with a lightsaber, and he practically glowed in the Living Force, which seemed to be urging Qui-Gon towards taking the boy as his new apprentice.

"I didn't expect to find you here."

Qui-Gon found himself smiling, despite his grim mood, at the voice of his first apprentice.

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan Kenobi, an accomplished and respected Jedi Knight, stepped up beside his former Master, his own gaze drawn to a blond haired boy with sky blue eyes.

"Rethinking your stance about not taking another Padawan?"

"The Force led me here."

The Knight smiled.

"So 'yes' then?" he teased.

Qui-Gon nudged him, with a smile of his own.

"Got your eye on someone?"

The Master nodded to the dark haired boy, and Obi-Wan studied the child for a moment then nodded.

"A good choice, I think. I wish you luck, Master."

With that, Obi-Wan made his way towards the blond haired boy and began speaking with him. Qui-Gon watched, well aware that Obi-Wan asking the boy to be his apprentice. The child beamed happily and accepted, and the pair walked off together. The Jedi Master turned his blue gaze back to the dark haired boy. He could feel the urging of the Force yet still he hesitated. What if he failed this boy as he had Xanatos?

Qui-Gon shook his head with a sigh, and approached the boy, who turned and bowed. The Master nodded back.

"Hello, young one."

"Hello, Master Jinn."

He found himself smiling a little. So the boy knew of him and knew enough to recognize him.

"You have me at a disadvantage, little one. You know who I am, but I do not know who you are."

"My name is Tyln Dooku."

**Author's Note:**

> Who saw that coming? A short intro to a hopefully longer story.


End file.
